Celino Castanea
Name: Celino Castanea Description: Age 14, lean, strained build, 5'4". Dark red hair and chestnut eyes. Mediterranean tan, faded somewhat. Current Refresh Rate: 3 base, 9 spent Current Fate: 1 (12 fate points in invoke-only-for-effect pool) Stress Tracks: Physical: ◯ ◯ ◯ ◯ Mental: ◯ ◯ ◯ ◯, additional mild consequence Aspects High Concept: Winter-Marked Martyr Invoke: Celino is exceptionally good at putting himself in harm's way. The boy tends to place the safety of others before himself and rush into danger, something he's gotten used to. And while the Winter Court owns him, they're also responsible for his safety... giving him a little extra push when he does get himself into trouble. Compel: Celino has a tendency to act to save others first and place himself second, and a tendency towards self-blamed. Though he is not physically marked, his time with the Winter Court is known enough to be used as a weapon against him, not least of all by the court itself. Trouble: 'Twice Oath'd, Twice Bound Invoke: While the specifics of Celino's contracts are not well-known, people do know he has friends in high places. He can call on his reputation as the 'Twice-Bound' to intimidate some. Compel: The Winter Court has Celino rather tightly bound in a double-bind of contracts. Where the fae are concerned, he doesn't have much of a choice... '''Origin: '''Never Let It Happen Again The Castanea family were a group of almost-talents. With an old magical legacy and some money to throw around, the Castaneas ended up becoming involved in the occult to an unhealthy degree. It eventually led to their deaths, scarring Celino with a desire to never be powerless again. ''Invoke: This is Celino's driving force - when faced with the idea of being powerless to accomplish something, he usually pushes through. Celino's a hard kid to keep down and he'll push himself well beyond what's healthy to prevent another victim being created by his inaction. Compel: Celino can't help but try and play hero. He often rushes into things without thinking and is careless with his own health, so long as it means he can take action. When he does find himself unable to aid in a situation, it tends to bring on a bout of despair or self-pity. 'Rising Conflict: '''Harsh Lessons From the Winter Court Celino's mother Eva delved too deeply into the occult. Hoping to protect her son, she signed a contract with the Winter Court of the fae, bargaining for Celino's safety. When her dealings finally caught up with her, Celino found himself orphaned. His aunt, Salome, sent him to Moscow, a Winter seat of power. The Winter Court took an active interest in the boy, and the game began... Drawn directly into the Winter Court, Celino learned at their hands in a harsh program that not everyone survived intact. ''Invoke: Celino plays hardball by habit, drilled into him by the fae. He has an eye for obvious grifts and is willing to play dirty if he has to, though he's honest by nature. He's not likely to blindly accept things as they're presented to him. Compel: Celino has trouble trusting. This goes doubly for fae and fae-related people. And he's picked up some of their bad habits, too... mostly his difficulty understanding empathy from others. 'The Story: '''Italian Transfer Student When he first arrived in the city, Celino lived as a bit of a recluse; still feeling some guilt over the fate of his family the Winter has encouraged he used his money and foreign nature as a way to play it cool as the transfer student at school. Meanwhile, the Winter had their own plans for him, and a ploy to get him to play along... his first chance to play the hero. Celino played it cool at first, and has buiilt a reputation at school for being somewhat withdrawn despite his recent harships. ''Invoke: Celino can invoke this aspect to 'play it cool' with people outside his circle of friends, a practiced habit of friendly-but-distant rapport. Though he's warmed up recently, he's still maintaining that transfer student image and the resulting popularity. Compel: His nature as a withdrawn foreigner makes him a bit harder to approach for most... and leaves him with a rather adamant fan-club on the other side. The poor boy's lucky to get a day off without visits from worried admirers, especially given his hobbies. '''Other #1: "Force Requires Action" Having joined a new group of companions, Celino accompanied them to meet the White Council. When the council denigrated his comrades' efforts, Celino felt a sense of resentment on their behalf and joined Sasha in delivering an epic tirade, deriding the White Council for standing idly by in a time of crisis. He made it clear this was not the way he would choose to live, and the two boys earned the respect of the Merlin. Invoke: Celino's a man of action. He doesn't think things over too deeply, but he's good at seeing the direct solution to a problem. When leaping into battle feet-first or cutting the metaphorical knot, Celino finds himself in his element. Compel: Celino has trouble sitting still. If he sees a chance to take action, it's hard for him to resist, even though sometimes he knows it's more trouble than it's worth. Other #2:' '''Don't Worry About Me Coming to view his new comrades as true friends, Celino developed a bit of a crush on the girl named Agata. Driving himself to become a hero for her sake, his first exciting victory became a crushing defeat when he realized she already loved another - their trusted changeling companion, Florian. Doing his best to overcome it, Celino has put a brave face on and actively rejects pity, even when he might need the help. ''Invoke: To convince others he's alright, or act tougher than he's really feeling, though he's more honest about his motives than he was in his Winter Court days. To pull himself together in the face of adversity. Compel: To react poorly to or reject offered kindness if he feels the other person is more in need - Celino doesn't want to be a drag on anyone already dealing with their own issues. He's also tempted to obscure just how badly he's feeling sometimes when troubled. Skills Fantastic: +6 Discipline Superb: +5 Conviction, Lore Great: +4 Intimidation, Rapport Good: +3 Athletics, Endurance Fair: +2 Alertness, Empathy, Investigation Average: +1 Contacts, Resources, Scholarship Powers Item Of Power +1 - ''' The Mirror Brooch reflects the nature of the person who uses it. With a rather sadistic tendency to tear down its wielder's illusions about themselves, it nonetheless offers power to its bearer. Having already pushed Celino into one conflict, the mirror will almost certainly bring him more grief... and more power. It offers '''Channeling -2 restricted to light/reflection-based spells. Wings -2 - '''Manifesting themselves as shimmering, immaterial wings of light, the wings are a new addition courtesy of the mirror. They appear as a set of six, hovering slightly away from Celino's body in radiant blues, pinks and purples, despite his most masculine protests to the contrary. '''Inhuman Speed -2 Thaumaturgy -3 The Sight -1 Rotes All of the following rotes require Celino to be in costume and using his prism wand (+2 Discipline control bonus). Photon (Field of Photons for a +2 bonus to one Discipline roll: Eclair de Larmes): *Requirement: Celino must be in costume and using his prism wand (+2 control bonus). *Cost and Shifts: 1-stress mental hit, 5-shift spell (5 shifts for Weapon rating) *Target: One creature or object in line of sight *Attack: +8 vs. target's Athletics, Weapon:5, physical stress Indignation (Field of Photons for a +2 bonus to one Discipline roll: Indignation Judgment): *Cost and Shifts: 4-stress mental hit, 8-shift spell (8 shifts for Weapon rating) *Target: One creature or object in line of sight *Attack: +8 vs. target's Endurance, Weapon:8, physical stress Grand Cross (Field of Photons for a +2 bonus to one Discipline roll: Judgment): *Cost and Shifts: 1-stress mental hit, 5-shift spell (2 shifts for Weapon rating, 3 shifts for area-affecting) *Target: All designated creatures and objects in one zone in line of sight *Attack: +8 vs. target's Endurance, Weapon:2, physical stress Photomesmerism (Field of Photons for a +2 bonus to one Discipline roll: Mesmeric Carnival): *Cost and Shifts: 1-stress mental hit, 5-shift spell (3 shifts for maneuver, 2 shifts for duration) *Target: One creature in line of sight *Maneuver: Mirror Leap (Field of Photons to use as a supplemental action: World of Reflections): *Cost and Shifts: 1-stress mental hit, 5-shift spell (5 shifts for zone distance) *Target: One reflective surface within 5 zones and within line of sight *Maneuver: